Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser Push Ike Into the Crocodile Pit and Get Grounded
Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser were feeling grumpy. Ratchet: Man! I hate Ike! Dark Bowser: Yeah, me too! He's the worst tough guy from Fire Emblem! What shall we do? Then Ratchet and Dark Bowser thought of something. Ratchet: I know, Dark Bowser! Let's push him into the crocodile pit! Dark Bowser: Good idea, Ratchet! We reckon he's in the zoo looking down to the crocodiles. Ratchet and Dark Bowser went off to the zoo, and then they entered the zoo. Then they saw Ike in front of the crocodile pit. Ratchet: Time to push Ike into the crocodile pit! Dark Bowser: Lunchtime, crocs! Ratchet and Dark Bowser pushed Ike towards the crocodile pit. Ike: Hey! Ike fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Ike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Ike landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Ike, and Ike started screaming as he was being eaten alive. Ike: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet and Dark Bowser: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ratchet: That's what he gets for trying to kill my friends! Just then, the zookeeper came, and he was very angry. Zookeeper: Ratchet and Dark Bowser, how dare you push Ike into the crocodile pit?! I just heard that you two are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at his body! It's ruined, and he's been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it, I'm taken you home to your parents right now! The zookeeper sent Ratchet and Dark Bowser home in disgrace. Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was dismayed. Madame Gasket: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Zookeeper: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Madame Gasket! Ratchet and Dark Bowser just pushed Ike into the crocodile pit. And now he's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Madame Gasket was furious. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet, how dare you push Ike into the crocodile pit with Dark Bowser?! Now everyone reacted to his death after he was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now, and think about what you've done! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Madame Gasket: And as for you, Dark Bowser! Go home right now! Zookeeper: Don't worry, Madame Gasket! I'm taking him home to his parents right now! Back in Dark Bowser's house, Bowser and Icy Peach was dismayed. Bowser: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Zookeeper: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Bowser! Dark Bowser and Ratchet just pushed Ike into the crocodile pit. And now he's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Bowser and Icy Peach were furious. Bowser: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser, how dare you push Ike into the crocodile pit with Ratchet?! Now everyone reacted to his death after he was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks with no TV! Icy Peach: Go to your room right now, and think about what you've done! Dark Bowser went to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Alan as Dark Bowser Eric as Ike Dallas as Zookeeper Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Scary voice as Bowser Julie as Icy Peach TRIVIA Rescue Man's death is inspired by Scar's death from the Lion King when Scar was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them and Zoran Lazarević's death in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves when the Shambhala Guardians tackle Zoran Lazarević down and beat him to death Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Fire Emblem Show Category:AnimeGamer1's Videos Category:Episode Based on Fire Emblem Category:Grounded Stuff